A Tudor Carol
by Kittenallie
Summary: Henry is visited by those pesky three ghosts. - ONE SHOT


Christmas 1535

Henry was having a hard time sleeping this night, Anne his beautiful wife was down the hall in her own chambers. He loved her, he knew he did but he was so tired of the fights they were having. He was the King and he was the one to decide what happened in his kingdom. Not her, not even the mother of his prince growing inside her belly. He finally drifted off into a restless sleep shortly after midnight. He was awoken by the brightest light he had ever seen.

**The Past**

"Get up, Henry" Who dared command him he thought.

"Arthur?" He asked as his vision cleared to see his brother standing before him.

"Henry, I am here to help you see that you must change or England will suffer great losses. I am the here to show you, your past and to remind you of who you once were." Henry thought he must be dreaming, this was so unreal and it frightened him. Arthur took his brother's hand and soon they were watching events from years ago.

"You loved Katherine so much in the beginning, but father had always instilled the need of a son to secure the dynasty in us both." Henry remembered how much he loved just being with Katherine, her eyes always sparkled as they snuggled in bed together.

"The loss of your children, wore on your soul brother." Mary ran into the room, Henry almost began crying as he saw her crying for her mother as she was told her time at court was at an end.

"You named Mary your heir, despite you desire for a son. You did this because you loved Katherine so much, you listened to what she had to say. You broke her heart when you pushed her from your life."

"Anne" Henry whispered, as she came into focus dancing with Charles during the masque. She took his breathe away.

"You tore this country apart for her. Kept her from finding happiness with Henry Percy, but you promised her to love only her. Did you keep your promise to her?" Arthur stared at Henry with such hatred as he spoke. "You loved Katherine, and you crushed her will to live. You claim to love Anne, but you know you blame her for all your own actions. You remember this day, the day Anne failed you. Elizabeth is a beautiful and intelligent little girl, and yet you feel if she is just another disappointment. I can see it written on your face." Arthur showed Henry more times, happy and sad with his family.

"You will be visited by two other guides tonight. Henry, as your brother I beseech you to listen to their stories. Remember your past wasn't always filled turmoil, you were happy with Katherine and Anne in the beginning."

**The Present**

"Your majesty." Henry groaned, what could it be now. His dream with Arthur left him shaken.

"Charles?"

"I am here to show you things about the present to help guide your hand, your majesty." Henry found himself in Anne's chambers, she wasn't sleeping but staring out the window. She looked so sad, but what could every make that woman sad Henry did not know.

"Why is she crying?"

"She wishes her sister was here, and not banished by her father's commands of her."

"Thomas ordered her to banish her own sister, but she is his Queen." Henry sounded angry as he spoke.

"But his daughter first, and the Queen is not as strong as most believe her to be. It hurts her greatly that Lady Mary refuses to sign the oath because she knows only that will grant her rights to be back at court where she believes she belongs."

"Anne hates Mary,"

"Henry, Anne fears Mary and those who support her." Before Henry could respond they were wisked away.

"Jane." Henry called her name lovingly.

"And here lies another of the Queen's worries." Charles glared at Henry as he spoke, just as Edward and Thomas Seymour entered the room.

_If the harlot fails the King again, he will want to get rid of her and I believe Jane has already won his heart._

"How dare he call his Queen such names."

"There are many in your court, that harbor such hatred for Anne that they will do anything to displace her. Remember that Henry." Before long he had visited Katherine, seeing her in such horrid conditions his brother's words echoed in his mind. _You loved Katherine and crushed her will to live._

Mary and Elizabeth were the bright spots, but he saw the pain Mary carried being forced to wait on her little sister. Something he gladly allowed others to blame Anne for doing, when it was his commands that put her there.

**The Future**

Henry woke to the twinkling of bells, to see a young girl standing before him.

"Hello Henry" Catherine Howard looked at the King with such disdain. "It is time to see what torments you bestowed on those who once held your heart so dear. Look as you dance and celebrate the death of good Queen Katherine, and how even now you act as if Anne is the reason for your merriment. Poor Mary unable to even see her mother before she died of a broken heart." Catherine skipped up to Henry, a twisted little smile on her face. "But this is just the beginning of your cruelty, Henry, my dear."

"You blamed her for losing the child, all because you were too busy trying to bed your sweet little Jane." Catherine tapped Henry on the shoulder and soon he was standing in front of the scaffold where Anne began to speak

_Good Christian people, I have come here to die according to the law and thus yield myself to the will of the King, my Lord. And if ever in my life I did offend the King's grace, then surely with my death I do now atone. I pray and beseech you all to pray for the life of the King, my sovereign Lord and yours who is one of the best princes of the Earth, who has always treated me so well. Where for I submit to death a goodwill, humbly asking for pardon from all the world. If anyone should take up my case, I ask them only to judge it kindly. [her attendants take off her coat and jewelry] Thus I take my leave of the world and of you, I heartily desire all of you to pray for me. [kneels down and prepares for her execution] Jesus Christ receive my soul, oh Lord, God have pity on my soul, to Lord Christ I commend myself. Jesus Christ receive my soul, oh Lord, God have pity on my soul. Oh Lord, God have pity on my Christ receive my soul, Jesus Christ receive my Christ receive my soul, oh Lord, God have pity on my soul, to Lord Christ I commend Christ I commend myself._

Soon she was dead, and Henry was left staring at his dead wife. "You killed five others because of lies you believed about your wife. She was innocent, but I was not so much. Just too young to be Queen." The image of the young lady beside him being executed flashed before him. "Anne and I are buried here Henry, only hundreds of years later did anyone care to honor us with a marker. You murdered your wife because you believed only a man could rule England, but ironically your greatest heir was Elizabeth. You precious boy, had both of his uncles executed and died at the age of fourteen. Poor Mary had become so twisted, she is forever known as Bloody Mary. But Elizabeth, your Gloriana, the heir her mother always knew she would become." Henry was left staring at the grave of himself and Jane, his most beloved Queen.

"Is this what will happen, Catherine?" He asked quietly.

"Only if you continue to allow those who desire power to manipulate you, the great King of England.

Epilogue

Henry did change after that night, he sent the royal physician to Katherine along with moving her to Richmond Palace. His allowance of Mary visiting her mother led to her signing the oath. The Seymours were banished from court, and he renewed his vow to Anne to love only her. Their son Prince Edmund Tudor ruled England for 45 years, and their beautiful Elizabeth married Prince Philip of Spain. Lady Mary was restored as a Princess of England, she too was married and lived a long and happy life. Katherine died in 1542, and was buried in Westminster Abbey. Anne and Henry were buried next to each other at Hampton Court. Jane Seymour did not suffer her family's banishment but was placed within her most loved Queen Katherine's household. She married soon after, and died many years later.

**A/N - This was a plot bunny in my head today. If someone else wants to put their own spin on this concept I would love to see it.**


End file.
